Camilla Hombee
is the president of the United States of America, as well as the civilian identity of Victory, a superhero. Appearance Physical appearance Camilla is at a regular adult height with brown skin, golden brown eyes, and short curly reddish brown hair. Civilian attire She wears a tan trench coat and black boots. Over her natural hair, she wears a long, straight dark brown wig. As Victory Victory wears a dark blue mask. She wears a red, white, and blue body suit. The upper body and the upper arms are blue with a white star on each section. The hips and lower arms are solid red, and the rest of her body and her legs have red and white horizontal stripes. Additionally, she wears blue gloves, and she has blue boots with white marks on the fronts. She carries a white star-shaped shied. Personality Camilla is proud, determined, and stubborn. She is a strong leader as she handles herself professionally in front of other superheroes, but she thinks highly of her ideas and isn't always open to other people's suggestions and insights. When others prove expertise and bravery that gain her appreciation, though, Camilla listens to their advice and trusts them as allies. Due to years of experiences with villains, viewing many of them as merciless, Camilla cares most about stopping them, not bothering to ask questions on their motives or identity until afterwards. She is willing to use whatever method it takes to save the day, even if it's catastrophic, and the safety of humanity matters greatly to her. Abilities Being the president, Camilla has skills in politics, communication and leadership. As Victory, she uses a shield to protect herself. Relationships Ladybug Camilla is aware of Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug, and she puts trust in the ability to revert everything to normal after using a powerful and destructive attack on the Trash Krakken. However, she sees Ladybug in an inferior light, describing her as "the superheroes' cleaning lady" and considering akumatized villains to be nowhere near as serious or dangerous as other types of villains. Additionally, though she listens to Ladybug's questions and concerns about her plan to defeating the Trash Krakken, she doesn't think them over, strongly feeling like the current plan is the one option they have. However, she believes in Ladybug as an essential role for the superheroes' success to save New York City. She shows respect towards Ladybug after Ladybug finds another solution that defeats the Trash Krakken, and she assures her that scientists will look into the unknown black substance that created the monster as she leaves. Sightings Comics and books Trivia * Camilla revealed her secret identity to the public so that she would have a better chance of making it through the election. * Based on her outfit, a costume decorated in the style of the American Flag, and her very prominent use of a shield, it's likely she was based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America. es:Camilla Hombee Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Comic characters Category:Superheroes Category:Recurring Characters